Our Story (Edited)
by QueenHime
Summary: Ketika kau merasa hidup tidak adil, percayalah, takdir sudah memberikanmu yang terbaik. ShinoHina canon, a little bit of lemon. M for safe.


Ketika kita merasa hidup tidak adil, percayalah, takdir sudah memberikanmu yang terbaik.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Our Story

.

Aburame Shino x Hyuga Hinata

.

ShinoHina canon

.

Rate: T-M

.

Warning: crack pairing, typo's everywhere, you have been warned

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup lagi, suara sepatu yang diletakkan, dan langkah kaki yang berjalan pelan menyusuri rokka. Hinata yang sedang membaca majalah mendongak, dan melirik sekilas jam dinding yang tergantung di atas televisi. Jam lima, ah, itu pasti dia, batinnya sambil tersenyum. Menutup majalah dan meletakkannya di atas meja, kemudian bangkit dan

"Okaerinasai, anata." Sambutnya dengan senyum semanis madu kepada pria di hadapannya, suaminya, Aburame Shino. Hinata mengekori Shino yang duduk di sofa yang didudukinya tadi, kemudian melesat ke dapur membuatkan secangkir teh hangat.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Meletakkan cangkir, kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping suaminya, tangannya menyentuh lengan suaminya, memberikan pijatan pijatan kecil yang menimbulkan rasa nyaman.

"Buruk." Shino mencebikkan bibirnya, hampir tidak kentara, tetapi bagi Hinata yang sudah menghabiskan waktu belasan tahun bersama semenjak di akademi dapat dengan mudah menyadari hal itu. Shino bukanlah jenis manusia yang ekspresif, yang mudah dibaca, jadi ketika mendapati suaminya membuat ekspresi memberengut yang menggemaskan, diam diam Hinata terkekeh di dalam hati.

"Mau bercerita?" tawarnya, yang disambut helaan nafas dari suaminya.

"Hari ini agenda siswa junior mengunjungi kebun binatang Konoha. Belum lama kami berada disana, ada sebuah insiden kecil, besar buatku." Shino menghembuskan nafasnya "ada seekor armadillo ninja yang terlepas, aku dan beberapa sensei lainnya mencoba untuk menangkapnya, bodohnya, aku menggunakan seranggaku untuk menjerat binatang sialan itu." Shino menggertakkan giginya kesal, sementara Hinata mengernyitkan kening, Shino dan kata kata kasar adalah dua hal yang hampir mustahil disatukan. "Lalu tanpa kusadari, armadillo itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan memakan hampir separuh seranggaku. Seranggaku yang malang." Shino membungkuk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya terkikik kecil.

"Kau menertawakanku?" Shino memandang Hinata sinis. Yang ditatap hanya menepuk kening pelan, Hinata lupa, Shino kan super sensitif, apalagi kalau menyangkut serangga serangga kesayangannya.

"Mau mandi? Biar kusiapkan air hangatnya." Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku saja, kau memasaklah untuk makan malam." Shino mengusap helai indigo milik istrinya pelan, kemudian melepaskan eye glass-nya, menampakkan sepasang manik gelap yang sampai saat ini masih saja membuat Hinata terkesima. Tidak seindah sapphire milik Naruto atau emerald milik Sakura, tapi jelas bisa membius Hinata. Matanya tajam, gelap namun redup, tidak sekelam milik para Uchiha, Aburame sensitif terhadap cahaya, tapi Hinata bisa melihat binar penuh cinta di sepasang netra redup itu. Aburame tanpa kacamata adalah hal langka,dan tidak banyak orang yang beruntung dapat melihat keindahan mata para Aburame. Hinata adalah satu dari sedikit orang beruntung itu. Kemudian melepas penutup kepalanya, membebaskan rambut gelapnya, lebih gelap dari milik Kiba, namun tidak sehitam rambut Sasuke. Hinata mengangkat tangannya, membelai lembut surai gelap suaminya. Dua tahun menikah tetap tidak membuat Hinata percaya dia bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya dan mencintai seorang Shino Aburame.

*

Setelah tragedi penculikan Hanabi di bulan, Hinata benar benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sasuke yang memutuskan pergi dan tidak pernah kembali mematahkan hati Sakura. Naruto yang sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata memilih menghibur Sakura yang putus asa dan mereka memutuskan untuk menikah beberapa bulan setelahnya. Toneri yang juga berniat menikahi Hinata pada akhirnya memilih menetap di bulan dan tidak pernah mendekati bumi. Kiba, yang semenjak dulu memendam perasaannya pada Hinata sudah menyerah akan perasaannya dan saat ini mengencani Tamaki, seorang gadis pemilik kucing ninja dari daerah pinggiran Konoha. Hinata jatuh sejatuh jatuhnya, hari harinya hanya dihabiskan dengan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal di dalam kamar yang tidak diterangi apapun. Menolak untuk makan, minum, bahkan dikunjungi siapapun.

Sampai suatu hari, Shino, dengan segala kepasrahan dari Hiashi Hyuga, datang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, sekaligus pintu hatinya.

Shino bukan jenis manusia romantis yang akan memberimu sekotak cokelat atau sebuket bunga, dia datang dengan setoples kunang kunang bercahaya biru, spesies langka, dan berkata bahwa dia sudah lama mencintai Hinata, dan berharap Hinata mau menikah dengannya. Sungguh, lamaran yang sangat jauh dari kata romantis, sangat jauh dari impian Hinata, tapi bukannya kecewa, Hinata hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengusap air matanya -Shino bukan jenis manusia yang akan menghapus air mata seorang gadis- dan mendekap erat toples berisi kunang kunang pemberian Shino. Sebulan kemudian, mereka menikah, dengan senyuman Hiashi yang mengembang melihat putri sulungnya terlihat bahagia.

Shino tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang jasanya dalam menyelamatkan dunia sangat besar, tetapi dimata Hiashi, Shino lebih baik dari siapapun karena mampu mengembalikan Hinatanya seperti dahulu lagi.

*

"Kau melamun?" Shino menyentuh bahu Hinata yang sedang menatap kosong panci di hadapannya. Air di ketel sudah mendidih sedari tadi, namun tidak dihiraukan Hinata, bahkan beberapa kali Shino memanggil istrinya, tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Ah, go-gomen." Hinata tergagap, kemudian cepat cepat mematikan kompor.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Umm, hanya mengingat masa lalu."

"Cinta pertama, eh?" Hinata terkikik, kecemburuan terdengar jelas dari nada suara suaminya.

"Lebih tepatnya, pelabuhan terakhir." Hinata melirik Shino dengan ujung matanya, rona merah samar menghiasi pipinya. Shino berdehem, menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"Kau sedang masak apa?"

"Umm.. Kari?" Hinata membalik tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati wajah suaminya yang memucat. Dalam hatinya Hinata terkikik, sekali kali dia ingin mengerjai suaminya ini. Demi apapun, Shino sangat membenci makanan apapun yang beraroma menyengat. Bahkan rokok dan alkohol, menyentuhnya pun dia enggan. Hinata tergelak puas melihat darah menghilang dari wajah suaminya. "Bercanda, aku masak sup miso dan telur gulung. Duduklah dengan manis." Hinata tersenyum, Shino menggeram, kesal karena merasa dipermainkan. Dia merapatkan tubuh ke arah Hinata dan mengurung istrinya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu Hinata."

"Go-gomen Shino-kun, duduklah, biar aku siapkan makan malam." Hinata gugup, ditatap seintens itu dengan jarak sedekat ini membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Shino hanya menatap datar Hinata dan mencuri satu ciuman dalam, sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Hinata yang megap megap karena tidak siap dengan serangan suaminya.

*

Bagi Hinata, Shino adalah rekan setim, kakak, sahabat, sekaligus pelindung yang sangat baik. Dulu, ketika pandangannya hanya terfokus pada Naruto, tak sedikitpun terlintas dibenaknya untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Shino yang pendiam, misterius, sensitif, dan jalan fikirannya sulit ditebak. Kadang terlalu peka, namun terkadang juga bisa menjadi sama sekali tidak peka, bebal.

"Melamun lagi, Hinata?" Saat ini mereka berada di dalam kamar mandi. Shino menghampiri Hinata yang sedari tadi termangu di depan wastafel, sampai sampai dipanggil berkali kali pun tidak menyahut.

"Eh, umm.. Tidak.. Uh.." Hinata menutup mulutnya dan mendorong bahu suaminya menjauh, untuk kemudian memuntahkan isi perutnya. Shino yang melihatnya menyatukan rambut Hinata ke belakang dan memijit tengkuk istrinya pelan.

"Uh, jangan dekat dekat Shino-kun, ini menjijikan, ugh."

"Hm? Sudah lebih baik?" Mengambil handuk kecil dan membasahinya dengan air, lalu menyeka wajah istrinya yang dipenuhi keringat. "Kau hamil?" tanyanya setelah hening yang cukup lama. Hinata menatapnya melalui cermin di hadapan mereka kemudian memerosotkan bahunya lemah.

"Seandainya memang benar, aku akan senang sekali." Menunjuk benda pipih di sudut wastafel dengan ujung dagunya. Satu strip, negatif. Walaupun Shino tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini, tapi Hinata sangat tahu kalau suaminya itu sangat menantikan kehadiran buah hati di antara mereka. "Go-gomenne anata."

"Tidak apa apa, masih ada banyak waktu." Shino mengusap surai indigo istrinya penuh cinta, kemudian mengernyit ketika tangannya tidak sengaja bersenggolan dengan kening istrinya. "Badanmu panas, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." ucapnya tegas, tidak menerima penolakan. Istrinya hanya menangguk lemah dan pasrah saja ketika suaminya mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam dekapannya.

*

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Shino ketika memasuki ruang rawat Hinata dengan kedua tangan penuh membawa kantong berisi buah buahan. Bagaimana Shino membuka pintu dengan kedua tangan terisi penuh? Terimakasih kepada serangganya yang membukakan jalan bagi tuannya.

"Kau berlebihan, anata." Hinata cemberut melihat apa yang dibawa suaminya, menurutnya itu berlebihan, membawakan sekantong penuh buah buahan. Ini hari ketiganya di rumah sakit, sebenarnya hari ini Hinata sudah diperbolehkan, lebih tepatnya memaksa Sakura agar dirinya bisa pulang dan menjalani perawatan di runah. Tetapi ditatap dengan tatapan datar oleh suaminya mau tak mau membuat nyalinya ciut dan membuatnya memilih untuk menunda kepulangannya.

"Tidak. Kau dengar apa kata Sakura kan? Banyak banyak makan buah, dan minum obat teratur." Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipinya. "Dan kulihat kau bahkan belum menyentuh sarapanmu?" Hinata membuang pandangannya agar tidak bertatapan dengan mata suaminya, yang walaupun menggunakan kacamata, tapi Hinata tahu bahwa mata itu sedang menatapnya tajam. Shino menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Mau kusuapi?" tawarnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk malu malu, menerbitkan seulas senyum di wajah Shino. Suaminya itu kemudian meraih mangkuk bubur Hinata kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah ranjang pasien.

"Manjanya himeku ini." Wajah Hinata memerah bak kepiting rebus, suaminya bukanlah tipe lelaki romantis, seumur hidup dia mengenal Shino, belum pernah dia memanggilnya selain dengan namanya, jadi dipanggil 'tuan puteri' oleh suaminya merupakan sebuah kejutan besar untuknya walaupun diucapkan dengan intonasi datar.

"A-apa sih."

"Cepatlah sembuh, ranjang kita dingin tanpa kehadiranmu disisiku."

Tiga

Dua

Satu

Blush

Berharap saja Hinata tidak pingsan sebelum menghabiskan sarapan dan meminum obatnya.

*

"Melamun lagi Hinata?" Shino menepuk bahu Hinata yang sedang menumpukan dagunya dengan kedua tangan di meja makan. Yang dipanggil terkejut.

"A-ah, kau sudah pulang?" Shino menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Tadaima."

"E-eh. O-okaerinasai anata."

"Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi, tapi sepertinya kau terlalu tenggelam dengan masa lalu?" Tanyanya sarkatis.

"Go-gomen, Shino-kun." Hinata.menundukkan wajahnya dalam dalam, matanya berkaca kaca karena teguran dari suaminya barusan.

"Aku jadi khawatir kalau kalau aku mendapat misi yang mengharuskanku meninggalkanmu dirumah, bisa bisa kau berkeliaran di desa sambil melamun dan tanpa sadar terperosok ke jurang." Shino melepaskan kacamata dan penutup kepalanya.

"Gomen Shino-kun." Setetes air mata menuruni pipi mulus Hinata. Shino merengkuh istri mungilnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Ssttt... Jangan menangis. Gomen, aku tak bermaksud memarahimu." Shino menyentuh dagu istrinya dan mendongakkannya "Hinata, tatap mataku." Takut takut Hinata membuka mata yang sedari tadi terpejam dan menatap lurus manik redup suaminya dengan mata sayu. Shino menyentuh bibir bawah Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, membuat bibir tipis itu membuka. Mengecupnya sekali, dua kali, lalu melumatnya. Perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat jauh membuat Shino harus membungkuk dan Hinata harus berjinjit dan mendongak. Lidahnya menyapu bibir bawah Hinata, meminta akses lebih untuk mengekploitasi satu sama lain, Hinata seperti terhipnotis, membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidah suaminya mengobrak abrik pertahanannya. Sayangnya mereka juga manusia yang tetap membutuhkan bernafas untuk tetap hidup, jadi, ketika stok oksigen dalam paru paru mulai menipis, dengan amat sangat terpaksa Shino menjauhkan wajah dari istrinya yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Mau mandi bersama?" Tawarnya kepada istrinya.

"Ha-hai. Biar kusiapkan airnya dulu." Lalu Hinata kabur ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang seperti hampir copot. Diam diam Shino menyeringai, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar mereka.

Shino memasuki kamar mandi dan mendapati Hinata yang baru selesai mengisi bak mandi. Ia berjalan ke depan wastafel dan berniat membuka pakaiannya sendiri ketika gerakannya didahului Hinata yang tangannya bergerak terampil melepas satu demi satu kancing di pakaian suaminya dengan wajah memerah malu malu. Dia hanya diam, namun dalam hati diam diam menyeringai atas keberanian atau kenekatan Hinata malam ini.

"Celananya tidak sekalian?" Shino menyeringai tipis ketika Hinata selesai melucuti atasannya.

"U-urusai!" wajahnya merah padam. Tangannya sudah bergerak menyentuh ujung kaos yang dikenakannya bermaksud membukanya ketika Hinata mendapati suaminya yang tidak berkedip sedikitpun. "Ja-jangan memandangiku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Bahkan aku sudah melihat lebih dari itu."

"He-hentai!"

Shino mengalah, membalik badan menghadap wastafel, setengah kasihan melihat istrinya yang wajahnya sudah panas, dia tidak ingin istrinya pingsan sebelum acara utama dimulai. Ketika mendengar suara istrinya yang sudah masuk kedalam bak mandi, Shino memutar badan dan membuka gesper celananya, memelorotkan celana sekaligus celana dalamnya, membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, asal bukan ke arah benda besar yang menggantung di tengah selangkangan suaminya itu. Shino melangkah memasuki bak mandi, mengambil posisi di belakang istrinya, kemudian menarik tubuh istrinya mendekat untuk dikecupi bahu terbukanya. Tangannya melingkar erat dibawah payudara Hinata, sesekali menggesek area sensitif disana, mulutnya masih sibuk mengecupi dan mengendus aroma tubuh Hinata, seperti ekstasi. Hinata mati matian menahan desahan saat suaminya mengecupi bagian bawah telinganya,salah satu titik sensitifnya.

"Hinata.."

"Hmm?"

"Gosok punggungku." Shino mengangsurkan sabun cair dan spons ke arah Hinata.

"Berbaliklah." Shino menurut, Hinata menuangkan sabun cair di spons dan mulai menggosok punggung suaminya, beralih ke lengan, leher, dada, dan perut. Sesekali Hinata menyentuhkan tangannya ke arah perut kotak kotak milik suaminya yang liat, mengagumi bentuknya. Sesekali tangannya bersentuhan dengan serangga serangga yang melintasi tubuh Shino, tetapi, tumbuh dan dewasa bersama selama belasan tahun membuatnya melupakan rasa geli dan mengabaikan serangga serangga tersebut. Bagaimanapun, serangga tersebut merupakan bagian dari suaminya juga.

"Sekarang giliranku." Shino mengambil spons dari tangan istrinya dan menuangkan sabun cair, kemudian mulai menggosok punggung istrinya.

"Berbalik." Hinata menuruti perintah suaminya untuk berbalik, sekarang posisi mereka berhadap hadapan. Shino menggosok dada dan perut istrinya lembut, kemudian pada akhirnya tangannya langsunglah yang bekerja meremas dada Hinata yang besar, membuat istrinya terus terusan menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Shino gemas dan tidak tahan untuk tidak melumat bibir merah itu.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar." suara serak suaminya membuat Hinata pasrah ketika suaminya mengangkat tubuhnya keluar dan membilas badannya, kemudian menggendong Hinata menuju ranjang dan menghempaskannya perlahan. Shino merangkak diatas tubuh istrinya dan mulai mengecupi tubuh Hinata yang mengeliat penuh kenikmatan. Tangannya bergerak aktif meraba setiap jengkal tubuh istrinya yang mampu disentuhnya. Beberapa serangganya keluar dan menyebar menuju titik titik sensitif istrinya, menambah kenikmatan sehingga Hinata tak kuasa untuk mendesah.

"Hinata, bolehkah?" sangat Shino, selalu mengutamakan kenyamanan Hinata dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Y-ya.."

"Bersiaplah." Shino memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di pintu masuk kewanitaan Hinata yang sudah basah, mendorongnya lembut dan memompanya dengan tempo yang lambat. Ukurannya yang besar jelas jelan membuat Hinata menggila.

"Ahhhhh..." Hinata melingkarkan kakinya di sekeliling panggul suaminya, tangannya terangkat, meraba dada bidang dan menelusuri perut serta lengan berisi milik suaminya. Naik lagi, jemarinya mengusap rahang tegas milik suaminya, kemudian lehernya, dagunya, dan bibirnya. Shino menangkap ibu jari Hinata dengan giginya, dan menggigitnya lembut dan menggeram ketika merasakan milik Hinata menjepit erat miliknya.

Hinata mengerang keras saat menyadari bahwa suaminya tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk beristirahat sejenak pasca orgasme yang melandanya. Shino semakin mempercepat temponya, setelah beberapa saat dia menghujamkan penisnya dalam dalam, seluruh tubuhnya mengejang, dan dia menggeramkan nama istrinya.

"Hinatahhhh..."

*

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku." Hinata terharu, Shino bukanlah jenis manusia yang akan dengan mudah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada orang lain. Bukan juga orang yang mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Anata."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau memutuskan menikah denganku?" Shino diam, Hinata menggigit bibirnya, merasa pertanyaannya bukanlah hal yang bisa dia tanyakan kepada suaminya. Setelah hening yang cukup lama, Hinata mengira suaminya tak akan menjawab, atau lebih buruknya, marah padanya.

"Karena langit terlalu luas untuk dijelajahi sendirian." Hinata tersipu. Sangat Shino, dia romantis dengan caranya sendiri. Bukan seperti orang lain. Inilah Shino yang akan selalu Hinata cintai sepenuh hati.

"Hinata."

"Ya?" Hinata menjawab dengan kesadarannya yang sudah diambang batas.

"Aishiteru.." Bisik Shino lirih, selirih angin malam yang mengetuk pelan kaca jendela malam itu.

 **End**

 **Err.. Hai..** **Entah bagaimana, tiba tiba suatu hari terbersit keinginan menggebu gebu untuk mempublish fic dengan pair Shino dan Hinata. Lebih tepatnya, entah mengapa jadi jatuh cinta dengan Shino. Dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan besar, jenius, serta kepribadian yang tenang, pendiam, misterius, dan sulit dibaca, Shino benar benar tipe lelaki idaman saya *malah curcol*** **Fic ini mungkin agak aneh, banyak typo, dan feel-nya kurang, karena sejujurnya fic ini hanya diketik di hp disela sela liburan *pamer wkwk*** **Karakter dalam cerita yang saya pakai adalah karakter yang ada di episode episode akhir Naruto atau di dalam Naruto the Last. Jadi bayangkan aja spt itu ya.** **Akhir kata, gommenne kalau banyak kesalahan, terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah membaca *ojigi***


End file.
